


Cadet Peters

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [73]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Spock, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prof. Spock has some wayward students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadet Peters

Cadet Peters,  
As written by Mr. Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Cadet Peters,

I fail to see how knowing of my personal life is conducive to your studies. According to your grades, Cadet, it is having the opposite effect. In the future, do try to concentrate on your studies and make at least a cursory attempt at hiding your archaic prejudice while in my presence.

I have sent a formal request to each of your guardians to sign the necessary Xenoculture-Sensitivity forms. I expect you to receive an Exceptional on the required Personal Experience project.

Thank you,  
Prof. Spock Kirk


End file.
